Shut Up
by Sinceritea
Summary: I may be weak and worthless. But I wasn't that dumb to not realize that HE was watching me. SasukeHinata one-shot.


Shut-Up

Naruto

-sinceritea-

Silently I whispered into the nighttime, watching as her body jerked and she whirled around, her eyes widening with surprise.

I watched as she came closer and closer, fear rolling off of her like waves. I wanted to comfort her, to take her frail body into my arms and hold her close.....but I couldn't. I melted back into the shadows, watching her.

That's all I ever did. Watched. Observed. Her pale skin glinting in the moonlight, her fists red and her eyes wide. Her silky navy blue hair framed her face and she was searching, searching-

How I searched for her.

I never knew it was her who was the person I searched for. I wasn't even aware I was searching. Maybe in the back of my mind, a place I had hidden, buried, wiped from my memory, I had been. I knew I had found her the minute I heard her speak to me.

" Sasuke?"

I've heard my name in many forms. In a dying whisper, in an angry yell, in a squeal and in a respected tone. Never had I heard my name spoken like how she spoke my name.

It had clutched at my heart with flailing hands until it squeezed hard and I felt my breath escape me as I turned around quickly. I saw her there, her eyes lowered, her eyelashes sitting atop her pale cheeks like a whisper.

" S-Sasuke, I made some medicine for your wounds...." She whispered, nervously. It was probably because I was staring at her so hard. Something was wrong with me. Something had happened and she had caused it. I stared and I stared and she probably got unnerved, for she shoved the medicine into my hands and ran away.

I stared after her and then I looked down at the medicine in my hands as if I hadn't noticed it was there. To be honest, I hadn't.

It was her eyes that I concentrated on. Pale, white eyes, shiny and brilliant. They stood out, they blared through my body like a beam of light, penetrating through all my defenses until I was weak. So clear and yet so emotion-filled, it posessed me with its power.

I had denied it of course.

I mean, I was Sasuke Uchiha. What do you expect?

But it didn't take me long to come to terms with my feelings for her. My eyes sought hers out in crowds, I felt my body walking to follow her as she went through the markets, I felt my fists clench as she blushed at the sight of Naruto...

I wasn't dumb. I knew what I felt. I just didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't know IF I should deal with it. I was an avenger. I didn't have time for such silly stuff like what Ino or Sakura suggested to me.

I didn't know what to do. So I did what my heart needed and that was to watch her. She was always in the forest behind the Hyuuga house, pounding away at training logs, or practicing. Most of the time, she'd give up in tears, or she'd recite to herself that she needed to prove her way of the ninja and she'd get up again, fire returning to her eyes.

I'd watch her everyday. If she wasn't facing me, I'd whisper in the darkness or make a slight noise that would surprise her and I would take her in....her presence, her aura, her everything....

But I didn't know what to do.

-------------------

I may be weak. I may be absent-minded, I may be worthless, I may be someone who always seems to give up in the face of danger...I may be all of these things...

But one thing I wasn't. I wasn't that dumb to not realize that HE was watching me.

I didn't realize it for a long time. After a while, I felt like I was being watched. I felt his eyes on me, I felt him fall into step behind me whenever I would be heading home.

He underestimated me. He thought I was too dense to realize he was there. Of course I would notice. I was still a Hyuuga.

I didn't know why he followed me. I didn't know why he woul, unless he had some alterior motive. He was always trying to learn new moves, maybe he was trying to learn the Hyuuga style of fighting? I didn't know but I knew I wasn't the person that would be able to reveal any secrets of the Hyuuga clan...

I didn't even know them myself.

I knew who he was. He was the most popular boy in my villiage. All the girls loved him. Especially Sakura and Ino....Sakura being the love of Naruto's life.

Who was in turn, the love of mine.

He was everything I wanted to be, Naruto-kun. He was strong, he never gave up, he was confidant and bold, he always stood out and he was always surprising everyone with his strength and perserverence.

I wanted to be like him. I loved him.

Naruto-kun...

Yet it distracted me. The way he watched me. The way he followed me, the way he would stare and stare and I would feel my pale cheeks brightening with a heated warmth that I was so prone to around Naruto. I didn't know why my heart would thump faster and I would feel my body warming up...

Maybe it was because he was very good-looking. Maybe that was the reason...I didn't love him. Naruto-kun was the only one I loved...

But then what was this feeling?

This all seemed to start after I had given him the medicine for his wounds...he had come back from a fight with Naruto and he was bruised and since I couldn't find Naruto, I decided to give it to him....he hadn't said a word when I offered it to him and even as I ran away, he was still looking at me.

I wished he would stop...

----------------------------

" Hinata..." Sasuke didn't know what he was doing. She had walked past him and he felt the need to say her name...

" S-Sasuke?" She whispered out, her eyes widening with shock. Her pale cheeks blushed hard and she backed away.

" N-No wait!" Sasuke reached out with a hand and grabbed hers. Hinata gasped and Sasuke knew that she was aware of the fact that he watched her. He blushed hard.

" I-I don't mean to watch you all the time, it's just....it's just that you....you fascinate me. I can't say this and I shouldn't be saying this but for some reason, I have to. Hinata, I think I really like you," Sasuke said, really fast.

His dark eyes sought hers out and then he realized what he had just said. Wincing hard, he shook his head. What was happening to him? Hinata was staring at him like had grown another head and Sasuke didn't blame her.

Around her, his coldness melted, he wanted to prove himself to her.....prove himself in a way that she would admire him the way she admired Naruto...

" S-Sasuke.....w-why are you saying this? How can you l-like me?" Hinata answered, her eyes wide with shock.

" I-I just do..." Sasuke replied, not knowing what else to say, wishing he could rewind this whole moment, hide back in his training grounds and figure out a way to avenge his family. He didn't need this...

" S-Sasuke..." Hinata breathed out, and shockingly, tears began to well up in her eyes. " Sasuke, I-I don't love you..."

Sasuke felt his shoulders drop and a roaring sound echo in his ears. What was he expecting anyways?? " It's okay, I guess. Bye, Hinata-"

" Wait! No, no, I think maybe I can love you, the thing is I don't know you at all, I've seen you from afar and I know I'm attracted to you, you're strong, you never give up, you always stick up for you're team mates and I wish I knew you better and.." She kept talking and talking.

Sasuke stared at her.

She wasn't stuttering. She was wringing her hands though, staring at him pleadingly. A slow smile rose the corners of his mouth.

She really needed to shut up. " Shut up," Sasuke said in a low voice.

So she did. After he grabbed her chin and placed his lips on hers. And waited with baited breath as she kissed back.

So she didn't love him. But she could...

And that was what mattered.

a/n: Sasuke and Hinata! Yes....Hinata is my fave character...im pairing her off with everyone...lolllll...


End file.
